Generally, a diseased, injured or defective joint, such as, for example, a joint exhibiting osteoarthritis, has been repaired using standard off-the-shelf implants and other surgical devices. Specific off-the-shelf implant designs have been altered over the years to address particular issues. For example, several existing designs include implant components having rotating parts to enhance joint motion. Ries et al. describes design changes to the distal or posterior condyles of a femoral implant component to enhance axial rotation of the implant component during flexion. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,549,688 and 5,824,105. Andriacchi et al describes a design change to the heights of the posterior condyles to enhance high flexion motion. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,099. However, in altering a design to address a particular issue, historical design changes frequently have created one or more additional issues for future designs to address. Collectively, many of these issues have arisen from one or more differences between a patient's existing or healthy joint anatomy and the corresponding features of an implant component.
Historically, joint implants have employed a one-size-fits-all (or a few-sizes-fit-all) approach to implant design that has resulted in significant differences between a patient's existing or healthy biological structures and the resulting implant component features in the patient's joint. Accordingly, advanced implant designs and related devices and methods that address the needs of individual patient's are needed.